Field
The present application is related generally to computer and storage systems, interface protocols and disaster recovery technology, and more specifically, to disaster recovery upon storage system failure.
Related Art
In the related art, a logical volume is associated with a remote copy volume. The remote copy volume is associated with multiple states for input/output (I/O) such as allowing or denying I/O to the remote copy volume. The server administrator provides management of the volume states to prevent I/O access error during disaster recovery.
Disaster recovery (DR) management for storage systems can present various problems, since the server administrators of the respective storage systems may need to coordinate to configure among the various servers and storage systems, and test to operate failover or failback. For example, storage systems may be associated with two volume types, which are the primary volume and the secondary volume. During an asynchronous copy operation, there are several types of copy operations. For example, when a bitmap resync copy operation fails, then the copy volume may encounter consistency problems for applications or file systems associated with the copy volume. When a journal copy operation fails, then applications associated with the copy volume check the copy volume and may roll the copy volume back to a check point. The server administrator may need to configure a custom DR script to manage volume states to facilitate communication to the respective cluster software.